This invention relates to a flexible magnetic disc driving apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a construction of a double-face disc driving apparatus and is directed to provide a disc driving apparatus which is simple in construction and economical to produce and prolongs the service life of a flexible magnetic disc without damaging it.
As typically exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,439, conventional double-face magnetic disc driving apparatuses generally have the construction in which a pair of heads supported by gimbal springs are allowed to oppose each other during rotation. According to this construction, however, the relative locating work of both heads to the flexible magnetic disc is not so easy and the timing adjustment of the face registration of both heads to the flexible magnetic disc is also difficult. Hence, the heads are most likely to damage the magnetic disc and thus to shorten its service life.